A Con's Comfort
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Oneshot set in series 2, in the episode where Sara tries to kill Kellerman. Michael tries to comfort Sara. Implied MiSa. Rated T to be safe, due to hints of violence and general angst. Please R


This is a missing scene between Sara trying to kill Kellerman and Michael going to the bathroom to talk to her. Slightly AU, as in this story she doesn't tell him any details until after she tries to kill Kellerman. I don't own anything, especially not Prison Break. Please R&R, and be nice because this is my first PB fic.

* * *

As Lincoln forced Kellerman to the other side of the carriage, Michael continued his hold on Sara, who was struggling violently.

"Sara, it's ok. You're not on your own, everything will be ok." Michael used low, soothing tones to try and comfort the distressed doctor, but his words had no effect. Although he couldn't see her face or look into her eyes, he knew she was terrified and not thinking clearly. Most likely, she was in shock after everything she'd been through.

Using all of his might, he moved Sara over to a seat, pushed her down into the one by the window and sat down next to her. Still holding her flailing arms, he turned her so he was looking at her. He'd been right; she was looking through him, only conscious of the extreme terror she was in. If Michael wasn't careful, soon her wounded mind would associate HIM with the terror – the last thing he wanted.

"Sara! Look at me" Michael said, a little more urgently now. He searched her eyes for any sign she registered his words, but she was still terrified and in shock.

As a last resort, he let go of her flailing arms and took her by the shoulders. Holding her firmly, he shook her, trying to shock her back into the here and now. He hoped this worked, because he only knew of one other non-chemical way to get someone to calm down, and he'd go to hell and back before raising a hand to her in violence.

Luckily for them both, Sara snapped her eyes onto Michael's as he shook her. Realising she was connecting with him again, he let go of her shoulders and just took her hands, talking to her in a low voice.

"Don't patronise me Scofield, I'm not a child." Michael winced at the venom in her tone. He knew she'd been hurt and scared, but he hoped she didn't feel as bitter as she sounded.

"What did he do to you?" Sara had only told him the barest details of her previous encounters with Kellerman; now he needed to know the full story.

"He held my head underwater in a bathtub, trying to get me to talk. Then, when I couldn't give him answers, he did the same, but this time while also holding a live iron in the water as well. When I still couldn't answer, he incapacitated me and left me with my head under water to drown." Sara said, her voice monotone as she told Michael what had happened. Her voice may have been characterless but her whole body was shaking, her foot tapping out a rapid tattoo on the floor.

Michael took a deep breath, his first instinct being to let Sara go and finish the job, his second instinct being to do it himself, he wanted vengeance on Kellerman for daring to hurt Sara. Quelling these instincts, however, he pulled Sara to him so she was almost on his lap, and held onto her tightly, trying to calm her shaking body. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few seconds, before finding some deep well of strength and pushing him away.

"Sara?" Michael's voice was hurt, and he tried to look into her eyes, but she couldn't look at him. She knew it wasn't his fault, she just had to process all of this on her own, away from any of them, even away from Michael, though she knew he'd take all her pain away if he could.

"I'm sorry Michael, I just...need...just need some time" she said, the barest of explanations before moving past him and down to the bathroom. Once behind the doors, she collapsed in a fit of anguish, fear, pain and rage at the recent events, while upstairs, Michael tried to draw his own comfort in the fact that Sara hadn't pushed him completely away, just postponed any interaction for a while. He also drew comfort from the fact that The Company likely wouldn't leave a scumbag like Paul Kellerman alive for very long, once they knew he'd gone rogue.

* * *

So that's that. Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R


End file.
